headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Japan
| image = | aliases = Nippon | nicknames = Nihon | category = | continent = Asia | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Osaka; Oto Island; Tokyo | 1st = }} is an island nation in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of the Sea of Japan, China, North Korea, South Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the south. The characters that make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes referred to as the "Land of the Rising Sun". For many years, Japan has suffered numerous widescale attacks from any number of giant monsters, not the least of which is a certain self-appointed "King" of the monsters known as Gojira, or as Western culture has more popularized him, Godzilla. Of course, Godzilla is hardly the worst monster to stomp across the islands, as there are always relentless threats from other kaiju such as Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Baragon, and even Furankenshutain. In more recent years, Japan's lineage of horror has become much more subtle as insidious spirits have made their presence known, haunting selected targets by way of video cassettes or terrorizing the homes of any they may hold a grudge against. Ju-on: The GrudgeThe Grudge Another type of wraith-like creature known to haunt the forests of a Japan is a Yūrei. A Yūrei is a type of ghost featured in Japanese folklore. They are considered fading spirits of humans who have since died, whose souls are still trapped in the afterlife, hindered from finding the peace they require. A departed spirit, or Reikon, may become a Yūrei if the living person suffers a violent death, such as a murder or a suicide, and the required funerary rites are not observed. This being becomes trapped between the physical world and the spirit world, and are typically associated with the location wherein they died. Yūrei were the primary supernatural element presented in the 2016 horror film The Forest. One such creature haunted the Aokigahara (Suicide Forest) area at the northern base of Mount Fuji in Japan. The parents of Sara and Jess Price died in a murder-suicide, and her father's spirit became a Yūrei. This Yūrei had the ability to affect the perceptions of others, causing intense hallucinations. Ultimately, Sara herself met a violent end, and her spirit became a Yūrei trapped in the Aokigahara Forest as well. Forest, The Points of Interest Municipalities ; Osaka: Osaka is a designated city in the Kansai region of Japan. It is the capital city of Osaka Prefecture and the largest component of the Keihanshin Metropolitan Area, the second largest metropolitan area in Japan and among the largest in the world with nearly 19 million inhabitants. Situated at the mouth of the Yodo River on Osaka Bay, Osaka is Japan's third largest city by population after the Tokyo 23 wards and Yokohama, and serves as a major economic hub. Cities ; Yao: Yao is a city located in Osaka Prefecture in Japan. Film and television director Takashi Miike was born in Yao on August 24th, 1960. He is known for directing Ichi the Killer in 2001 and the "Imprint" episode of Masters of Horror. Films that take place in * Cabin in the Woods, The * Forest, The * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * Gojira * Ju-on * Ju-on 2 * Ju-on: The Grudge 2 * Legend of Siren: Erotic Ghost * One Cut of the Dead * Otoshimono * Ringu * Grudge, The (2002) * Grudge, The (2004) * Grudge 2, The * Grudge 3, The * Grudge: Old Lady in White, The * Grudge: Girl in Black, The * Ju-on: Black Ghost * Ju-on: White Ghost * Monster * Resident Evil: Retribution TV shows that take place in * Masters of Horror :* "Imprint" Characters from * Daisuke Serizawa * Emiko Yamane * Hideto Ogata * Kazuo Ryuichi * Kyohei Yamane People who were born in * Akihiro Kitamura * Akihiro Noguchi * Akiko Iwase * Akira Sato * Chako van Leeuwen * Daisuke Tengan * Erika Tanaka * Gen Seto * Hideo Yamamoto (I) * Hideo Yamamoto (II) * Hiroshi Takahashi * Hiroshi Ueha * Ibuki Kaneda * K. Fuji * Katsumi Yanagijima * Kazuyuki Okada * Kikuo Ichikawa * Kôji Suzuki * Kosei Seki * Mari Asato * Meg Kubota * Merle Dandridge * Mieko Wertheim * Nemanja Naumoski * Noriko Sakura * Osamu Tanpopo * Rina Takasaki * Ryo Ishibashi * Ryûta Miyake * Takako Akashi * Takashi Miike * Takashi Shimizu * Takeshi Furusawa * Tales Yamamoto * Tamlyn Tomita * Yasuo Tobishima * Yoshi Ando * Yoshio Hasegawa * Yosuke Hosoi * Yûho Yamashita * Yukiyoshi Ozawa * Yuriri Naka External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Japan